halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Sunaion (level)
This article is about the ''Halo 5: Guardians level. For the event itself, see Battle of Sunaion.'' *Edward Buck *Olympia Vale |date=2558 |place=Sunaion, Sanghelios |depicts=Battle of Sunaion |objective=*Take out AA guns *Reach the Guardian |enemies=*Jul 'Mdama's Covenant **Unggoy **Sangheili *Created **Prometheans ***Promethean Soldier ***Promethean Crawler ***Warden Eternal |weapons=*Plasma Caster |equipment= }} Battle of Sunaion[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/games/halo-5-guardians Halo Waypoint: Games - Halo 5: Guardians - Halo 5: Guardians Campaign - Battle of Sunaion] is the twelfth level in Halo 5: Guardians. The level was first shown off at E3 2015.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbP4ifN4hCs Youtube: Halo 5: Guardians - Full E3 2015 Presentation] Plot The Swords of Sanghelios have finally pushed Jul 'Mdama's Covenant to their final stronghold; Sunaion. Following Blue Team to the Forerunner Guardian, Fireteam Osiris fought through Sunaion in an attempt to reach the Guardian before it left. During the battle, the Guardian activated one of its weapons, and devastated the surrounding area. Transcript {Cutscene} Fade in, a Lich, several Phantoms and Banshees fly toward Sunaion. The camera shifts inside the Lich, Locke walks in *'Locke': Osiris. Form up. Everyone ready? Buck stands up and join the team *'Buck' (to Tanaka): Actually, Tanaka, if I could ask a favor, would you say a word or two? *'Tanaka' (to the rest of Osiris): Come a long way together. Long way yet to go. Let's make a good jump like we mean to, and handle fools like we need to. *'Sangheili': 90 seconds to insertion point. *'Tanaka': And may Buck buy the first round when we get back. Osiris put their helmet on and walk to the Lich's deck and prepare to jump. Some Phantoms and Banshees fly pass. *'Buck' (seeing the heavy fire of the Covenant): We get through this, I'll buy the whole damn bar. Swords of Sanghelios fly through the heavy fire of the Covenant. On the ground there are many Covenant Sangheili and Unggoy being shot by Swords of Sanghelios *'Locke': Fireteam Osiris. The Lich flies to the insertion point, killing many of the Covenant's troop on the way *'Locke': The light is green. Osiris, Thel 'Vadam, and some Sangheili jump from the Lich Cut to black, cutscene ends {Gameplay} Fall of the Covenant Covenant forces engage Osiris and the Swords of Sanghelios *'Arbiter': Swords of Sanghelios, with me! Target the air defences! Clear landing zones! For Sanghelios! Development Battle of Sunaion's development codename was Tsunami Station.[https://youtu.be/F5TajpGn0tU?t=210 YouTube - The Sprint – Season 2 Episode 1: All In 3:30] In the E3 version of the level, Osiris was tasked with finding John-117 and Blue Team. This included sifting through physical evidence of where they went with the Artemis Tracking System. Soundtrack Achievements Gallery Concept Art H5G Concept Sanghelios1.jpg Pre-release H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview23.jpg|Arbiter Thel 'Vadam looking at a hologram of Sunaion before his attack on the city. H5G BattleofSunaion.png|Swords of Sanghelios ships flying into Sunaion. H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview1.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview2.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview3.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview4.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview5.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview7.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview8.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview9.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview10.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview11.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview12.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview13.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview14.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview15.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview18.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview19.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview20.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview24.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview25.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview26.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview27.jpg H5G Campaign-BattleofSunaion Preview29.jpg Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign